Just icecream :
by Yuuki1995
Summary: Rika is having a bad day with her drama class, and what does Henry do, of course he does what Henry does best, cheer her up


Just some ice-cream

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so enjoy….. I seriously feel like eating some ice-cream now

Just some ice-cream

"For the last time, why won't you just leave me alone!" a red head shouted. "Because I love you," a brunette shouted back crying. "Then why did you sleep with Alice" the red head shouted back, fighting to hold her tears. "I…I… I don't know, but please, stay with me," the brunette shouted now moving closer to the girl. The girl backed towards the wall saying "No, just leave me alone, I don't need you". "Please, I can't live without you anymore," The guy said grabbing onto the girl's body and hugging her. "No..No..No," the girl stuttered. "Please, let's forget all this and start again," the brunette said slowly lowering his face to kiss her. *Smack*. "Hey, what happened, and why'd you hit me" the brunette said rubbing his head. "because you were try to kiss me" the red head shouted angrily. "Rika, it's in the scene, right here," the brunette said shoving the script in Rika's direction. "Well, so what?" Rika said.

"Jack's right, you have to kiss him," their teacher Mr. Jones said. "Aww come on, who knows what he'll do if I kiss him," Rika protested. "Hey, hurtful" Jack said grinning like an idiot. "Listen Rika, Jack is a professional actor, so just work with him" Mr. Jones begged. "Famous actor! From what film!" Rika asked while rolling on the floor laughing. "Well, he and his team won the film festical awards 4 years ago" Mr. Jones said with his face red with anger. "Yeah, and I also appeared in the background of many movies" Jack bragged which only made Rika laugh even more. "Rika, just work with him for once" a blonde girl said angrily from the background. "Oh hey Alice, watcha doing here?" Rika asked still sitting on the floor. "If you hadn't noticed, I am part of this production," Alice said angrily ripping apart the script in her hand causing Mr. Jones to sweat drop. "Now then, I know many of you girls wanna date me," Jack said causing both girls to glare at him. "if I wanted to hear that, I could have heard it from Ryo, which is more than enough for me" Rika said glaring at him. "Hey, hurtful" Jack said.

After half an hour of unsuccessful convincing Rika to kiss Jack. "Look, why don't we just take the day off, and just go home" Bob (the assistant director said). "Yeah, it's been a long day anyway" Mr. Jones said throwing his hands up in the air. "Finally, so Rika, Alice, care to join me for some dinner" Jack said flashing his smile but just got hit on the back of his head by both girls. "Ewww… no way," Alice said running off. "Just take the hint Jack, no one likes you" Rika said while grabbing her bag. "Hey, I'll have you know that I got the most valentine day's chocolate than any other boy in this school," Jack said pumping his chest out. "Yeah sure, chocolates of sympathy" Rika said. "But it's still chocolate" Jack protested. "Whatever," Rika said running to the door.

"Hey Rika, how's life?" A blue haired guy asked once Rika was out of her school. "Oh hey Henry, what are you doing here?" Rika asked smiling. After the D-reaper incident, Rika had began to open up more towards Henry, Takato and Jeri but not the others. "Well, my mom got a babysitter to babysit Suzie, and I didn't want to stay there, so I left and now I'm bored," Henry said grinning. "Oh, you couldn't visit Takato?" Rika asked walking alongside Henry. "Now Rika, which part of me did you think want to spend my time watching Takato and Jeri either make out or flirt" Henry asked jokingly. "You got a point there" Rika said punching Henry on the shoulder. "So, how's school?" Henry asked again. "Oh, physics and chemistry is boring as usual, math isn't much better but biology and environmental science was interesting," Rika said giving her backpack a tug. "Well, you didn't tell me how your drama class is yet?" Henry said randomly. "Oh My God, I hate it, now I have to kiss that obnoxious, good for nothing, wannabe actor" Rika groaned while face palming herself. "That bad huh?" Henry said shaking his head.

"You don't know the half of it, he thinks he's all that because just because he won that film awards festival 4 years ago," Rika said. "Oh, that guy Jack, the one that randomly hit me with a basketball last week?" Henry said rubbing his head in memory. "Yup, that's the one" Rika said. "Well come on, I know what will cheer you up," Henry said grabbing Rika's hand and pulling her down the road. "Stop it Henry, I've got homework to do" Rika said half jokingly as she started to increase her speed. "Come on, I know you'll finish them at night easily," Henry said as he turned at the corner. "Well, that's true," Rika said.

*After 5 minutes

"Really Henry? An ice-cream shop?" Rika asked shaking her head. "Now, don't you go pretending you don't like ice-cream, especially when it's my treat ," Henry chided. "Aww come on, who wouldn't like ice-cream?" Rika asked entering the shop. "Hmmm… I think the kid in our school who's allergic to ice-cream and milk…"Henry started while Rika gave him a look. "You know what I mean" Rika said dragging Henry into the shop. "Oi, I dropped my ….. never mind" Henry said pretending to grab something off the ground.

*Inside the shop.

"Welcome, what can I get for you today?" the shop manager asked. "Yeah, I'll get a mint ice-cream witch chocolate chips and the girl here will have your pineapple ice-cream" Henry said pointing at random ice-creams. "Hey, you know I hate pineapple ice-cream ," Rika said hitting Henry on the back of his head. "I'm kidding, hey, remove the mint ice-cream with chocolate chips and give me the chocolate ice-cream will ya?" Henry said jokingly only to get hit again. "Okay fine, change my chocolate ice-cream to that cookies and cream ice-cream" Henry said only to get hit by Rika's backpack. "Ignore him, and give me the strawberry cheesecake ice-cream" Rika said pointing at a specific ice-cream. "Right then, so that'll be $45" the manager said. "What, why is it so expensive?" Henry asked. "Well, you did order 1 mint ice-cream with chocolate chips, 3 pineapple ice-cream, 1 chocolate ice-cream, 1 cookies and cream ice-cream and 1 strawberry cheesecake ice-cream ," the manager said dully while handing over a lot of ice-cream leaving both Henry and Rika sweat-dropping. "Hey Henry, you did say it is your treat, so pay up," Rika said taking the ice-creams in her hand.

"I can't believe that guy actually charged us for all of those ice-cream" Henry complained while licking his ice-cream. "Well, it's your own fault for making all those jokes back there" Rika said licker her own ice-cream. "What on earth are we gonna do with all of this ice-cream," Henry complained. "Oh suck it up, we'll go give it to Takato and the others," Rika said. "Oh fine" Henry said.

"Hey Takato, how's life?"Henry said as both Rika and Henry arrived at Takato's house. "Aww… you guys went for ice-cream and didn't invite me," Takato whimpered. "Hey, muck up, here choose one," Rika said shoving the bag filled with ice-cream towards Takato. "Hmmmm….. why would you guys have pineapple ice-cream in here, I though you hated it," Takato asked poking around the bad. "Blame Henry, he got us into this mess," Rika said poking Henry. "I was just joking," Henry grumbled. "I don't want to know what's going on," Takato said still rummaging through the bag. "Oh just pick one already" Rika said. "Fine, I'll take one chocolate" Takato said. "Oh hey Rika and Henry, what are you doing here?" Jeri asked skipping down the road with a bag in her hand. "Hey Jeri, want some ice-cream?" Rika asked offering the bag. "Hey, you guys went for ice-cream and didn't invite me," Jeri said with a hurt look on her face. "It was just by chance," Henry said pushing that thought aside. "Well, I think I'll take the mint and chocolate chip ice-cream" Jeri said picking up some ice-cream. "Great, now that leaves Kazu and Kenta " Henry said. "What about Ryo?" Takato asked. "Yeah sure, we're gonna travel halfway across the whole country just to give him some ice-cream" Rika said sarcastically. "Good point there" Jeri said eating her ice-cream.

"Well, we're gonna go give those two their ice-cream now, so see ya" Rika said waving good-bye. "And I gotta get back to work now," Takato said walking back into the bakery with Jeri. "Hey wait up" Henry said running towards Rika. "Great, where can those 2 idiots be" Rika muttered. "Hmmm…. They might be in the gaming shop," Henry said after thinking about that matter.

*At the gaming shop

"Hey, Kazu and Kenta, you're here" Henry said. "You don't say" Kazu said grinning. "So, what are you doing here?" Rika asked glaring at Kazu. "Well, we umm… wanted to get some new games like this Digimon Battle Arena 3," Kenta said grabbing a random video game from the shelf. "Right anyway, here, have some ice-cream" Henry said offering the bag. "Hey, there's only pineapple ice-cream here, is this some sort of sick joke" Kazu said glaring at Rika. "If you don't want it, I'll just give it to some other people" Rika said glaring at Kazu. "Well, I'm not gonna give up free ice-cream" Kenta said grabbing the ice-cream. "Me neither" Kazu said and grabbed the other box. "We'll just leave now" Henry said walking out while pulling Rika with him.

*At the park

"Now what do we do with the last one," Rika asked pointing at the last ice-cream. "Well, one of us is obviously gonna have to eat it," Henry said staring at the scenery. "I say it's you" both Henry and Rika said at the same time. "No, you" both Rika and Henry said again. "Let's just share" Rika said after taking a bite from the ice-cream. "Fine" Henry said as he scooped up some ice-cream. "You know, we should do this more often," Henry said randomly. "What, go around giving people free ice-cream?" Rika asked teasingly. "No, I mean hang out together," Henry said. "Well, your exams are coming up, how bout some time after your exams" Rika suggested. "Sure, I wouldn't mind" Henry said eating more ice-cream. "So, did you feel better from your drama club?" Henry asked. "Yeah, but I still don't get why I have to kiss that Jack," Rika grumbled. "Hey, is he that bad of a kisser?" Henry asked earning a glare from Rika. "No, it's just that… never mind" Rika started but changed her mind.

"Come on, tell me" Henry said nudging Rika. "Fine, it's just that I don't want my first kiss to be him," Rika said quickly. "You haven't kiss anyone yet?" Henry inquired curiously. "Nope, not a single person," Rika admitted dejectedly. "Come on, no need to get so depressed about it," Henry said. "No, it's just that the girls in my school make fun of me for it," Rika said. "Seriously, they do that?" Henry asked. "Yeah, they obviously need a new hobby," Rika said and took another bite from the ice-cream. "Well, your right about them needing a new hobby, or what do they do, sit at home and watch Twilight all day (No offence intended)," Henry said jokingly. "Apparently they do," Rika said seriously with a smile. After chatting for half an hour, they finally reached the last scoop.

"You take it" both Henry and Rika said at the same time. "No, you" both said at the same time again. "You take it Henry, after all you did order it and paid for it" Rika said smirking. "Yeah, but I bought it for you" Henry argued. "Nope, it's all yours" Rika said pushing the ice-cream towards him. "nope, yours I tell you, yours" Henry said pushing it back to her. "Or do you want me to feed you?" Rika asked teasingly. "Umm…." Henry stuttered starting to blush. "Come on, open up," Rika said pushing the spoon towards Henry's mouth. "Ah" Henry said opening it and Rika pushing the spoon through. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Rika asked tossing the container into the bin. "Hey RIka" Henry started. "Yeah, what?" Rika said turning around only to face Henry right in front of her. Henry then kissed her full on her lips. Rika resisted a bit at first but slowly began to enjoy it. Henry's tongue began to rub around her lips as he asked for entrance to her mouth which she did allow. After a while, Rika felt something cold in her mouth and when Henry broke off, she realized that Henry had slid the ice-cream into her mouth.

"Henry, what was that all about?" Rika shouted while her face is as red as her hair. "What you didn't want Jack to take your first kiss now did you?" Henry said grinning. "No, I mean the kiss" Rika shouted. "Ah the kiss, you didn't want to take the ice-cream, so I gave it to you," Henry said calmly. "Henry," Rika started. "Yup?" Henry said only to be interrupted when Rika's lips came crashing into Henry's lips. Both of them stood in the sunset, making out on the grass not caring about the world

So, what did you guys think, I'll be releasing a new one in about a week, so comment


End file.
